The Case of the Five Strange Girls
by Jazzcat1231
Summary: My friends and I are sucked into the world of Detective Conan, where we help solve a murder and meet the characters. This time, we have to protect our favorite thief from a mysterious new enemy. Can we find their identity before it's too late?
1. The Adventure Begins

**(A/N- Alright! I've kept this waiting long enough! Why hello again! So sorry this took so long, homework has been insane. But! Now the Detective Conan fan fic, part 3 of my series I have yet to name, is up! The title took forever to come up with, and it's still not very creative... but whatever! I meant to upload this yesterday, because it was Shinichi/Conan's birthday yesterday, but I ran out of time. So I'm uploading today, on Luffy's birthday. Happy birthday, you guys ^^ Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to my last few ffs. With out you guys, I would have given up on this a long time ago. In this story, I'm going to try to give Kelly a bit of a personality change. I realized too late that in the One Piece ff she came off a bit bossy. Totally not what I meant to do. So try to look at her from a new light. Also, I'm sorry to say, there will be no Detective Conan characters coming to our home world this time... yet (foreshadowing!)!**

**~IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!~ Like you may already know, this is the third installment of my series. If you're too lazy to read the last two stories, or you don't watch/read One Piece or Bleach, here's a short summary: **

**One day My friends gabby, Jackie, and my sister Delaney were sucked in to a portal to another dimension. We woke up in the anime Bleach and helped defend their world from powerful enemies with our new powers. A few months later, Gabby, Jackie, and I, now with our friends Kelly and Saffron were sucked in to the One Piece world. We discovered our new powers and went on an adventure to save Kelly and Ussop from slave traders. Last time, we saw an evil looking figure through one of the portals. We didn't know who he was, but we only knew he meant bad news. Umi and Ryu are two mysterious people that have helped us through out our adventures. We don't know who exactly these two are, either... **

**Now without further ado... The Case of the Five Strange Girls and the Mysterious Boy!**

**I don't own Detective Conan.)**

* * *

**The Adventure Begins**

It was a warm, sunny day. The sounds of kids playing filled my ears. The air was hot but soothing. I smiled and took a step forward. Then I took a frisbee to the knee. Literally.

"_Kuso_..." I hissed.

Saffron laughed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I stood up and tossed the frisbee back to the kid who threw it.

It was the week before school ended, and I was in my 8th grade PE class, playing frisbee. My name is Emma. I'm 13 (almost 14) and I have short, curly-frizzy brown hair, green eyes, and I'm a HUGE anime fan.

"Anyway..." Saffron said. "Are you coming to Gabby's tonight?"

Saffron is a fun loving 14 year old, with waist long straight brown hair and freckles.

"Yep!" I said happily and threw her the frisbee.

"Awesome."

I shaded my eyes from the hot sun. It was still technically spring, but for me, summer had started a month ago. California seemed to like to ignore seasons. Make it rain one day, 90 degrees the next, and how about some snow up in the mountains while we're at it? Not that I'm complaining.

I walked up the steps to Gabby's house. The sky was a deep orange, but it was still hot out. I rang the door bell and shifted my overnight bag. My eyes fell on my shadow. I smiled and held up a hand in the shape of a dog, making a shadow puppet. I held up my other hand and tilted it at different angles to see if I could make any other shapes. I stared hard in concentration. _A bird..._ I thought. _No, looks more like a dragon..._

I flinched as the door opened.

"... What are you doing?" Asked Gabby. Gabby is 14, with medium length brown curly hair that has recently gotten shades of red, blue and turquoise streaks dyed in it, adding to her rebellious spirit.

"Shadow puppets." I said simply.

"... Ok then."

I came inside and headed to her room. The other girls were already there.

"Emma!" Kelly exclaimed.

Kelly is also 13, with long pale blonde hair and is an avid cat lover. She's been in an even sweeter mood ever since she found the anime Hetalia and joined Jackie and I in the otaku group.

Jackie is a huge otaku as well, is 14 with short hair black as night and a black belt.

"Hi!" Jackie waved.

"Hi!" I said back. "How's it going?"

"Good." Saffron said. "So... what are we going to do tonight?"

"Everything and anything!" Gabby closed the door. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Break out the cake!" I cheered.

"No!" Gabby pointed at me. "Not until at least 10!"

At one party, Kelly and Saffron had eaten most of a huge cake early and went a little... well, we don't talk about that...

"Let's watch anime!" Jackie suggested.

"No!" Gabby pointed at Jackie. "Just... no."

"Not even Death Note?" I said.

"Not even Death Note." Gabby said. Death Note, Ouran High school Host Club, and Fruits Basket are the only animes she has watched and liked.

_Later..._

"Oh!" Jackie said, putting her soda down. "You'll never guess what I found out the other day! Do you remember Ulquiora, the emo guy who attacked us in the forest last year?"

Gabby nodded. "Yeah."

"I think so..." Kelly said slowly.

"Well apparently his voice actor also does Italy from Hetalia."

"WHAT?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Who's this Ulquiora guy?" Saffron asked. She moved here just after we fought him.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. I think he also did someone from One Piece and someone in an episode of Detective Conan."

"Which episode?" Jackie asked.

I shrugged. "I can't remember. It was a minor character. But speaking of Detective Conan, did you know both Kaito Kid and Shinichi are voiced by the same guy that does L?"

"L?" Gabby said. "Seriously? Kaito's the magician that you two always talk about, right?"

"Yep!" Jackie said. "Doesn't he also do Inuyasha?"

"And Ussop!" I added.

"Ussop, huh?" Kelly asked.

"Out of all of them, who's the best?" Jackie said, prompting an anime conversation.

"Psh, that's easy." I smiled. "Kaito-kun, of course!"

"No way, man." Goldie shook her head. "L all the way."

I threw a pillow at her. It hit her square in the face.

Kelly spoke up. "If it were me-"

"L is the best and you know it!" Gabby interrupted, throwing the pillow back at me.

I caught it and shook my head disapprovingly. "Kaito-kun could pwn L in a fight any day!"

Jackie said, "But Shinichi could solve a case in half the time L c-"

"Oh yeah?" Gabby took another pillow.

"Yeah!" I insisted.

Gabby stood up, holding the pillow like a sword.

"So it's like that, huh?" I said, standing up. "Kaito-kun forever~!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" Gabby screamed and charged at me with the pillow.

"I am so lost..." Saffron muttered.

While Gabby and I tried to murder each other with pillows, Kelly and Jackie tried to convince Saffron that Ussop was better than Shinichi and Shinichi was better Ussop.

Suddenly Saffron yelped. A small blue light was hovering next to her. _Oh m-_ I didn't have time to finish my thought. The small light twinkled. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too late. The light burst in to a swirling blue portal. Winds whipped around the room. I felt myself being pulled in.

Darkness engulfed me. I almost thought I had blacked out, but I could hear the others screaming and could see portals appearing out of nowhere. _I don't remember seeing that last time..._ I thought. Suddenly I saw a flash of blue light. That was the last thing I remember.

**(A/N- Hm. Yes, well! Thanks for reading, be sure to subscribe for future chapters, and review so I'm motivated to write those chapters. Thanks for giving this a try, see you later! Happy birthday Luffy and Shinichi/Conan!)**


	2. Murder

**(A/N- Hi everyone! Thanks so much for trying out this story! Thanks to everyone who subscribed/favorited (I can't get your names) and thanks to Rainkit and Iriss-sama fore reviewing ^^ you're awesome! I've got nothing other to say than... I don't own Detective Conan.)**

* * *

**Murder**

Jackie's POV

My eyes shot open. I instantly squeezed them shut as a ray of sunshine stung my eyes. Trees whispered as a soft wind blew through the air. I took a moment to look around. I was in a park. I could hear cars somewhere nearby. With nothing else to do, I started walking.

I got out of the park and walked down a street. As I walked I noticed something around my neck. _Of course,_ I thought. It was my necklace, a smooth green and purple rock. We each had one. They had something to do with finding portals. I looked at it as I turned a corner. Halfway down the street, I stopped and looked up. My eyes and smile widened as I read the sign.

_Mouri Detective Agency._

_Now what?_ I thought. _I can't just go in there..._

My eyes traveled to the cafe underneath it. Inside sat two familiar girls.

_Kelly and Saffron got here first, huh? Impressive, considering they don't know the town's layout very well..._

I went inside the cafe. As I made my way to Kelly and Saffron, I bumped in to a woman, spilling the contents of her purse.

"_Ah!_" I gasped. "S_umimasen_!" I bent down and helped her pick everything up.

"It's quite alright." She said.

I tilted my head as I picked something up. It was a bag of marshmallows. "Um... these were in your purse?"

The lady smiled. "Yes. I always bring some. My friend likes to put them in her hot chocolate."

"Good idea!" I handed them to her. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Have a nice day." She smiled again and set her bag on her table.

I turned around to see Kelly and Saffron looking at me with humorous stares.

"What are you looking at?" I said flatly and sat down.

"I need to start doing that." Saffron said.

"Doing what?" Kelly asked.

Saffron pointed to the woman. "Carrying marshmallows around with me."

"W...Why..."

"Anyway," Kelly asked, "Do you know what anime we're in this time?"

"Yep! Detective Conan!" I said happily. "We're probably really close to him, too. We're right under where he lives."

"Seriously?" Kelly asked.

Saffron looked at the ceiling as if she could see Agency through it. "That's a detective's office, right? Makes sense."

"Well," I shrugged. "it's not exactly Conan's, he just lives there."

"I see." Kelly said. "So where is he now?"

"Who knows. He's probably up there, but I don't think we should just waltz in and say 'Hey! We're from another dimension and we need a place to stay, is alright if we live here?'" I looked outside. The sun was starting to go down, casting long shadows across the street. I glanced around the room. It was pretty noisy considering the only customers left were us, that woman's group, and a group sitting in the corner. A waiter was talking to the woman's group. They seemed to know each other. And the group on the other side of the room...

I sat up to get a better look. "Actually... I think he's right over there..."

Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, Ran, and Detective Mouri made up the last group. They were sitting at the table, talking and laughing.

"Which one is he?" Kelly asked.

Saffron said, "If he's a detective I'd imagine him to be the adult. What a dull looking main character..."

"Actually," I corrected, "he's one of the kids. The sharply dressed boy with the glasses."

"Eh?"

"A kid that small, a detective?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Pretty much."

"How is that possible? Is he some kind of child genius?" Saffron asked.

"In a way..." I shrugged. "He's actually a famous high school detective, shrunk down by a drug in to a little kid's body."

"Huh?" Saffron said.

"He continues to solve cases like that, but does it secretly. Baisicly, he knocks out that adult- that's Mouri-tantei by the way- and uses his voice changer to imitate Mouri's voice and solves the case, making it look like Mouri's the one solving the cases."

"Why does he have to do it secretly?" Kelly wondered.

Conan can't tell anyone who he really is because if anyone knew, the men who did this to him would find him and kill him and everyone he cares about." I sighed. "It's a very sad story once you think about it..."

"Poor guy..." Saffron said.

Suddenly Conan looked at us. I smiled and waved at him. _Damn my fangirly self..._

Conan waved back, slightly confused. Mitsuhiko said something to him. Conan gave a sharp retort that made Mitsuhiko smile. Conan glanced back at us with a slightly suspicious look in his eyes.

_Ha ha, great. Already he doesn't trust us..._

"So now what?" Kelly asked. "Should we tell him who we are?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Maybe we should wait until Gabby and-"

I was cut off by a scream. The woman's group jumped up from their chairs. One of them was holding her neck like she was trying to choke herself. She was making awful gagging noises. Her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"No way..." I whispered.

Her friends called out her name.

"Noriko!"

"Noriko-chan!"

"Midashi-san?"

The woman collapsed. Everyone was silent. Then Conan and Mouri came running over. Mouri immediately checked her pulse. A few agonizing seconds passed. He shook his head. A few of the woman's friends cried out.

"Oh my god..." Saffron murmured. "Did she just die?"

I sighed. "It is a murder mystery type show..." Conan leaned next to the body and said something to Kogoro.

"W-what..." Kelly stared at the body in disbelief and shock.

"Ran." Kogoro called. "Call the police."

"Right!"

"Alright... Nobody is to leave this room." He said, standing up. "This is a crime scene."

Saffron's POV

The police had gotten there quickly. Everyone had to stay in the restaurant. I would have been complaining about how boring it was, except... there was a dead body there, so...

"Is it normally like this in this anime?" I asked Jackie quietly.

She nodded. "At least the murder part."

Kelly shifted nervously. "How long do we have to stay?"

"As long as it takes to solve the crime, I think."

Police were slowly getting to each person and asking them questions. Soon one came over to us.

"That's Takagi-keiji." Jackie whispered. "He's a detective."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The man, Takagi, apologized. "Now, can I have your names and addresses, please?"

We told him our names but hesitated on the address.

"Address?" He prompted.

"Ah, well..." Jackie said. "We are from America, but we... no, um..."

Kelly spoke up. "We've been living America and Japan off and on lately. It's part of a student exchange program. We just got back from America this morning."

"Oh, I see." Takagi said. "Where are you staying now? You can't be old enough to live by yourselves. Who's taking care of you?"

We looked at each other. Or rather, Kelly and I looked at Jackie. She'd know the addresses around here.

"I don't know the address exactly," Jackie said, "but we're living with a professor. He's an old... family friend."

"His name?"

She hesitated. "Agasa." I could practically hear her cursing in her mind and mentally slapping herself.

Tagaki's smile brightened. "Agasa-hakase? We know him!"

_We?_ I thought.

Takagi looked down. "Right, Conan-kun?"

I suddenly noticed the boy from earlier, Conan, by Tagaki's side.

I heard Jackie hold back a curse that came out as a squeak.

"Y-yeah." He said. "But Agasa-hakase didn't say anything about transfer students..."

Jackie started rambling. "Oh! Well, he probably didn't think we, um, were coming this- er that it would, like, matter to you, because, I mean-"

Kelly put a hand on her shoulder. "Probably because we won't be staying for a while. We're only here to visit family."

"I see." Takagi said. "Anyway... can you tell me anything you may have noticed about anyone at the victim's table? Anything that could be used as a clue, no matter how insignificant."

"Hm..."

"Well," I said, "it looked like the waiter knew them. Does that help?"

Takagi nodded and kept writing in his little book.

This time it was Conan that spoke. "Did you see any of them argue or get mad?"

We shook our heads.

"Oi!" Someone called Takagi over. He bowed slightly and thanked us before leaving. Conan still stayed with us.

Jackie bent down to talk to him. "So, the victim was killed by cyanide, right? How would the victim get it?"

"A number of ways." His voice slowly lost the childish pitch that it held before and got more serious as he talked. "It might be from something she touched, then she touched her food, which she swallowed. Or it could have been in her drink. Or in the cup before the drink was poured. The victim, Midashi Noriko, was apparently rude. She owed most of her friends money, and they admitted they didn't like her very much. They all have a motive, but the evidence keeps pointing to one person..." Conan seemed to realized what he was saying and laughed. He chirped, "But I'm only repeating what Oji-san said!"

Jackie smiled along with him. "I see!"

My attention shifted to a conversation by the victim's table. Two police officers, one wearing a slightly different uniform, were talking.

"None?"

He one in the different uniform shook his head. "Only hers. The rest of the cups were completely clean."

"And the pot?"

"Nope. That was clean, too. It must've been in her cup only."

I noticed Conan watching the conversation closely.

"So..." Kelly began. "The cyanide was only in the dead woman's cup? What do they mean by pot?"

Jackie snapped her fingers. "I remember- she was having hot chocolate, I think. The lady I bumped in to said that she always brought along marshmallows because her friend used them in her hot chocolate."

Conan's head whipped around.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "And when you make hot chocolate, you fill a tea pot and use that water to make all the individual cups of hot coco. The cyanide had to be in her cup before she got it."

"The murder is the waiter, then!" Kelly finished. "He's the only one that could've put it there!"

Jackie looked at Conan expectantly.

"W-what...?" He asked. "I wouldn't know- I'm just a kid!" He laughed awkwardly. Then he seemed to think of something. "Wait, which one did you say you bumped in to?"

Jackie looked at the group that had been sitting with the victim. "The one that's sitting next to the guy in blue. Does she have some kind of history with the victim?"

"They all do. But..." Conan's eyes widened. "Thanks!" He said, and ran off.

"I think he figured it out!" Jackie smiled.

"I hope so." Kelly agreed. "But... I think he's still suspicious of us because of the whole transfer student thing."

Jackie groaned. "Oh, yeah."

"What are going to do?" I asked. "He just has to ask this Agasa guy and he'll know for sure that we're lying!"

"Maybe we can just tell the truth this time?" Jackie said. "It's a lot easier, and there's no way the time traveling psychics excuse will fly with him." Suddenly her eyes lit up. "But that will have to wait."

"Just a minute, Inspector."

I looked toward the voice. The man that was with Conan earlier, Mouli Tankitay or something like that, was sitting at a table, his eyes closed and his hands clasped together on his chin. Policemen started talking in relieved and excited voices.

"... Sleeping Kogoro..."

"... solved it..."

"Shh..."

"It's starting..."

"What are they talking about?" Kelly asked.

Jackie walked toward the gathering crowd. "He's solved the case!" She said, beckoning us over.

**(A/N- So that woman, Noriko Midashi, is based off a bully that made my life a living heck. Is it wrong to kill off your enemies in fan fics...? Ah well :3 Review, subscribe, and stay tuned- next chapter is a good one ;) Thanks for reading! Peace out!)**


	3. Death by Marshmallows

**(A/N- Hi everyone :) sorry I didn't have time to update yesterday. Thanks to**** 3aboOorah and ****Drago pirate**** for reviewing! It really means all to to me :) On a completely unrelated subject, I can no longer walk past liquor without glaring at it. I was in the grocery store the other day and we stopped by the liquor section. I glanced at the bottles. Whiskey, Gin, Vodka, you name it, it was there. I couldn't keep a straight face. I found myself glaring at them with a smile thinking, _I know what you're up to. Conan will defeat you all, it's just a matter of time..._ I was glaring death at those bottles and people were staring at me weird... It was awesome :D I don't own Detective Conan.****)**

* * *

**Death by Marshmallows**

Kelly's POV

I stood up and peeked over the heads of the gathered crowd. I could see the detective, Mouri, sitting in a booth with his head bowed slightly and his eyes closed. He was presenting his deductions on who was the murderer.

I whispered, "They realize his mouth isn't moving, right?"

Jackie shrugged.

"... by cyanide in her drink." The older detective was saying. "Which could only have gotten in the drink before she received it. It wasn't in the hot chocolate, because both Kimiko-san and Midashi-san had it. Both their drinks were poured from the same teapot. It might have been put in her cup as it was being poured. That would have to be done by the waiter, who poured the drinks. Furthermore, the waiter owed Midashi-san later a sufficient amount of money."

"B-but I didn't do it!" The waiter protested, his eyes wide. "Just ask anyone else in the kitchen! I-!"

"Let me finish." Mouri said. "It's just a possibility. Though you are the most suspicious."

"But-"

"However! There is one other way. Midashi-san was drinking hot chocolate like she usually does. The murderer knew she was going to order hot chocolate. So they planned the murder based on that. When someone has hot chocolate, what do they usually have with it?"

The little girl that was with Conan and Mouri earlier spoke up. "Marshmallows! I always have it with marshmallows!"

Murmurs rose in the crowd. A few heads turned to look at someone.

"Exactly." The detective confirmed. "And the murder has a habit of bringing Midashi-sanmarshmallows to put in her coco. When she brought them today, however, she laced them with cyanide, which went in to her friend's drink, killing her. Am I right, Kimiko-san?"

More heads turned. They were all looking at the woman Jackie had bumped in to earlier, Kimiko. Kimiko smiled and said, "Oh, come on, Mouri-tantei. How could I have killed my best friend?"

"Don't play dumb!" Mouri snapped. "Kimiko-san, you had hot coco too, correct?"

"Yes. See, I can't be-"

"But did you have any marshmallows?"

"Eh? No. I'm not too fond of them."

One of her friends tilted her head. "But, Kimiko-chan... you like marshmallows, don't you? I've seen you eat them before."

"W-well that was a while ago..." The suspect answered shakily.

"If that's true," Mouri said, "then you won't object to us searching your bag."

She shrugged. "Go ahead."

Takagi went through her purse and pulled out the marshmallow bag. He handed it to another rather chubby detective.

He looked at it closely. "I see..."

"They aren't poisoned!" Kimiko said. She snatched the bag back and stuck her hand in. "I'll prove it!" She pulled out a marshmallow.

"What's she..." Saffron began.

"Stop her!" Mouri said.

But before anyone could even move, Kimiko had swallowed the marshmallow. Everyone waited in shocked silence.

"See?" She said. "I'm totally fine. No cyanide."

"Conan." Mouri said.

"Yes!" Conan appeared out of nowhere. He ran over to Kimiko and snatched the marshmallow bag.

"Hey!" Kimiko protested, suddenly panicked.

Conan looked inside the bag. "Ah-le-le?" He placed a napkin over his hand and pulled out a marshmallow. "This one is different that the others. What's this black spot?"

"Th-that's-"

Conan gave the bag to the detectives.

The large one exclaimed, "I see! You marked the ones that have been laced with cyanide so you would know which ones were safe!"

"That's ridiculous!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Mouri spoke up. "If it's not poisonous, then why don't you eat a marked one?"

A drop of sweat ran down Kimiko's face. She glanced around at the faces in the crowd. "But I already- I already tried one! I shouldn't- Why would I- I... I..." She stopped talking.

"Go get this tested." The detective gave the marshmallow to another policeman.

A small, defeated laugh escaped Kimiko. "There's no need."

"Kimiko-chan!" Her friends gasped.

"Yes. I killed her. I killed Noriko."

"Why?"

"Like you weren't tired of her?" Kimiko said softly. "That little... she used us all. And... she... she said she was going to ask Takeshi-kun out..."

"Me?" One of her friends, a man in a blue tee asked.

Kimiko nodded sadly. "I didn't want anything to come between us... and I know you would rather be with her than me... I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun... I couldn't bear to lose you."

Handcuffs were snapped over her wrists. She said nothing as she walked out the door towards the flashing red lights of the cars waiting to take her away.

"Wait."

She stopped.

The man, Takeshi, said, "I... I'll be waiting for you."

Kimiko looked up.

"I'll be waiting." He repeated. "For when you come back."

She looked back at him and smiled. A single tear ran down her cheek. She nodded, and disappeared outside.

The cafe burst in to chatter. Heads obscured my view of Mouri-tantei and the other group. I looked to my right. Saffron was crying.

"I-i-it's so sad!" She said. "Such a sad love story."

"Yeah..." I said, patting her shoulder. "It's alright, they'll get back together one day."

She sniffed. "You think so?"

"Of course."

Takagi walked over. "You're free to go now. We might need to contact you later, just in case."

"Sure." Jackie said. "You know where to find us."

Takagi nodded. "Thank you for them help."

"Anytime."

"Where do we go now?" I asked when he was gone. "Should we head over to that professor's place?"

Jackie shrugged. "That's the best choice, I guess. We'd better hurry before it gets too dark." She took one step outside and paused. She spun around with a guilty smile on her face. "You know, it just occurred to me that I have no idea where I'm going!"

Saffron and I sweat dropped.

"Maybe we can check in the phone book or something?" Saffron suggested.

"Or..." I said. "Conan was really suspicious of us. He'll definitely ask the professor about us, so do you think he'll be going to his house?"

"Oh yeah!" Jackie said. "Good idea! We'll follow Conan once he's left!"

We waited for a long, long time. The sky turned dark. The police cars disappeared one by one. People left, and eventually the store owner was locking up. Now only Conan, Takagi, Mouri, and the teenage girl that was with them before were left.

I could hear Mouri talking to Takagi. He told Mouri to get some rest and to come by the station tomorrow. Mouri said good night and walked upstairs to his house, muttering how, once again, he couldn't remember a single thing that happened.

"Let's go, Conan-kun." The teenager said.

"Actually, is it alright if I go to Agasa-hakase's tonight? He wants help with the thing for tomorrow."

"Oh, sure. I'll walk you."

Conan shook his head. "That's fine, he's already coming by to pick me up."

"Oh. Ok. But I'll still wait out here with you-"

"Ran!" Mouri called from upstairs. "Phone for you!"

"I'll be right up!" She called back. "I'll be right back." She said to Conan and ran upstairs.

"Good night, Ran-neechan!" Conan called. He stood there for a minute and started walking.

"Let's go." Jackie said, going after him.

We followed him as quietly as ninjas. Well... one ninja, considering Jackie's a black belt, and two inexperienced ninjas in training that kept running in to each other and tripping over each others' feet. We hid behind a street corner as we neared the end of the street. Once Conan took a right, we ran across the street and tip toed around the corner.

To find Conan staring up at us. We yelped and jumped back.

"Hello again!" he chirped.

"H-Hi there, Conan!" Jackie said.

"That's strange," Conan said. "What are you doing here?"

"We were..." I paused. "Going to... the professor's!"

"But we aren't supposed to be there!" Saffron hissed.

"What was I supposed to say?" I whispered back.

"What a coincidence!" Conan said. "So am I."

"Oh... great..." Jackie said weakly.

Conan turned around and kept walking.

"Now what?" Saffron muttered.

"Tell the truth?" I suggested.

"Wait," Jackie said quietly, "what if Emma and Gabby are already there? There's no where else to go that I can think of. What would they have told them?"

"Emma probably went off on the whole interdimentional psychic thing again." I said.

"So then-"

"Agasa-hakase?" Conan called through one of those gate-microphone-doorbell gadgets. "Are you there? The gate's locked."

After a moment, a girl asked flatly, "Who is it?"

Conan kept his childish voice. "It's _Conan_. I'm with some friends here who want to see the professor."

"Just a minute..."

"So." Conan turned to us and leaned against the gate, suddenly a bit more serious. "How do you know the professor?"

We looked at each other.

Jackie said slowly, "Actually, Conan-"

"You knew my name in the cafe, too. And you were talking about me just before the murder, weren't you?"

I saw the door open. A small girl about Conan's age walked out.

Conan continued, "How do you know me? We've never met before."

Jackie smiled eerily. She said quietly enough that the girl approaching us couldn't hear, "Oh really, Edogawa Conan? Would you rather I called you Kudo Shinichi?"

The shocked look on Conan's face didn't last long. The small girl opened the gate he was leaning on, making him fall over.

"Hello." She said to us. "Please, come in." She picked Conan up off the ground and headed back in to the house.

Conan turned to us. "H-how do you-"

"I know a lot of things." Jackie said. "Let's go inside, we'll tell you anything you want to know."

**(A/N- Cliffie bwahahaha! Sorta. Aaaaaanywho, thanks for reading, be sure to subscribe and review, it makes me happy ^^ Btw, Kimiko is also based off of someone who bullied me... I have serious problems, huh? :3 Thanks for reading, peace out~!)**


	4. Fangirls and Questionable Rollercoasters

**(A/N- Hello there :) Forgive me for the lame chapter title. It's harder than you think to come up with those things. **

**I'm sittin' here eatin' pizza, drinkin' root beer, typin' fan fic. Got good grades on all of my end of the year projects. Plenty of fun to look forward to. Goin' swimming soon. LIFE IS GOOD. **

**Thanks to KuroHi91, 3aboOorah, and Iriss-sama for reviewing! Love you guys, thanks ^^. **

**I've decided to change the way I spell Kaitou Kid. Kaitou is right, right? I think so. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**So, remember what I said last week about not being able to look at alcohol without glaring death at it? Last night my dad was talking about different types of alcohol and their flavors, aftertastes, etc. Then he started talking about which ones go best together. I could not stop laughing. Anyway, quite a long chapter we've got here today. I hope it's not too weird. Enjoy :D)**

* * *

**Fangirls and Questionable Roller Coasters**

Emma's POV

I was sitting on Agasa-hakase's couch. I had been trying to explain everything for a good ten minutes with no avail. Only me being a fail, Agasa-hakase's confused face, Gabby's snickers, and Ai's cold look. Then the door bell rang.

"Is that Conan?" I exclaimed. "I'll bet Conan will help us explain!"

Gabby sighed. She turned to the professor. "I apologize ahead of time if she starts talking about inter-dimensional psychics."

"..."

Soon came in Conan, but I was more relieved to see Jackie, Saffron, and Kelly.

"There you guys are!" Gabby said.

"Where have you been?" Kelly asked.

"Here." I said.

"Lucky you." Saffron said sadly. "We got caught up in a murder."

"Please, take a seat." Agasa-hakase motioned for us all to sit on a couch.

The five of us squeezed in to the sofa. I realized that this was the perfect way to interrogate us.

Gabby whispered, "We haven't told them much of anything yet."

"Well..." Jackie muttered. "Conan definitely suspects us of _something_. Kinda screwed up when we first talked to him, and I just called him Shinichi, so..."

"No avoiding that." I said. "But what _do_ we tell them?"

"Nothing but the truth is best." Kelly said. "They're all way too smart to take any other excuse."

Conan's voice made me jump. "When you're done whispering..." He looked at us, all attempts to look like a kid scrapped. His eyes were hard and rather scary when that glare is focused at you. It's enough to make any criminal confess to their crimes. "I want some answers."

_Where to start..._ I wondered.

"Hakase," Conan said, "were you expecting any transfer students today?"

"What?" The old man looked confused. "No... especially not with tomorrow's plans. Where did you hear that?"

Gabby and I glanced at our friends. Jackie laughed nervously. "I-it seemed like a good excuse at the time."

Conan continued. "So how do you know Agasa-hakase, and how do you know who I am?" Geez, who knew a kid could be so intimidating?

The five of us looked at each other.

"I call not it." Kelly said quickly.

"Don't watch anime, how could _I_?" Saffron shrugged.

"Same." Gabby said.

I looked at Jackie.

"You know more than me." She admitted.

"Mmm... fine. You have to help me though, ok?" Jackie nodded and I continued. "What would you like to hear first?"

"Whatever's easiest."

_Crap._

"Ok... from the beginning I guess. You are known right now as Edogawa Conan, an unsuspecting but exceptionally smart 'child' going to Teitan Elementary School. But before that, you were Kudo Shinichi, a famous old high school detective. Your birthday is May 4th and... I forget your blood type right now, but it's the same as Ran's."

"How... the hell..."

"Well, we're from a different world. A different dimension. Someone from our dimension made an anime and manga out of this world. Specifically you."

Their faces maintained shocked and confused expressions.

"Emma and I," Jackie spoke up, "are huge fans of that anime. The five of us have been to a couple anime universes before. Each time we help the people there do something. So I think we were sent here for a reason."

Ai spoke up. "You could have been told that by anyone who knows Kudo-kun. That story could have been made up on the spot. I need some solid proof if you want to convince me."

Jackie hesitated. "Solid proof?"

"Like the necklaces?" Saffron asked, putting a hand on hers. I had barely noticed it, but I was wearing mine as well.

"No..." Gabby said. "It would be a lot easier if we could use our powers..."

"Ok..." I said, nodding at Ai. "Shiho Miyano. Otherwise known as Sherry. Inventor of APTX 4869, the drug that reduced you two to this size. I'm still not sure on your age or birthday... You like peanut putter and blueberry jam sandwiches."

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed. "In one episode- er, this one time, a really long time ago, Conan, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were playing hide and seek in the park, and Ayumi... I think she, like, hid in a car trunk or something. So when she was driven away, you tried to find her. At first it seemed like they were murderers because the had a little girl's head in the trunk, but it turns out they were actors, the head was a prop, and they were just rehearsing lines for their play. You knocked one out before they could explain and you had to take his place in the play... That's what happened, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that was an early one, but I remember it, too."

"So..." Conan said, even more shocked now. "You know everything about us?"

I shrugged. "Not totally everything, but mostly."

"From an anime, you say?" Ai asked.

"Yep."

"So you know everything about this world?"

"Mostly."

Her eyes narrowed. "The Black Organization's location?"

"Eh... no."

"Anything that would help us?"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Who knows?" Gabby said.

"No way to know for sure." Saffron piped up. "We usually find out when we hang around the main characters for a while."

"Wait a minute..." Kelly said. "Twice now, you mentioned something that's going on tomorrow. What's happening?"

"A science expo!" Agasa-hakase said, his eyes bright. "Scientists and inventors from all over the world are coming together to show off their inventions and discoveries. I'll be showing off my latest invention, the -"

Conan cut him off. "And there's also a Kid heist."

"Kaitou Kid?" Jackie and I practically shrieked.

"Who's that?" Saffron asked. "Rings a bell..."

"Only the hottest thief in all the dimensions!" Jackie said, bouncing up and down. "He's amazing!"

"That guy you were talking about earlier?" Kelly asked. "But he's a criminal, right?"

"Yep!" I chirped. "But he always gives back the jewels he takes! He does amazing stunts and tricks during his heists, like walking on air!"

"Seriously?"

"No," Conan protested, "he was being hung up by the helicopter that was above him-"

"Which was being piloted by Ji- his accomplice." I nodded. "I know, but still, it took you a while to figure it out. And that idea of screwing up the helicopter numbers was pure genius!"

Ai put a hand on Conan's shoulder. "Don't argue with fangirls. They'll find every way to make you feel stupid."

"He can steal virtually anything," Jackie continued, "and escapes in to the night dressed all in white..."

I sighed. "He's sooo cool!"

"I almost catch him each time." Conan muttered.

"Jealous, are we?" Ai smiled.

"So," Saffron said, "whatever we need to do here, it has to do with Kaitou Kid and the science expo."

"Tomorrow, right?" Gabby said.

"Hell yeah!" Jackie cheered.

"Oh boy." Kelly said.

Gabby's POV

We slept at the professor's. Conan offered to let us stay at his house next door, but Jackie protested about some potentially evil stranger staying there. She said she didn't trust him, which earned an approving nod from Haibara and a laugh and sweat drop from Emma. I don't know what that's about, but one weird and slightly awkward night later and we were on the train to the expo.

Kelly, Saffron, and I were trying to learn as much about Detective Conan as we could. We were getting summaries of the plot and asking questions about it as the buildings flew by the train windows, turning into gray blurs.

I asked, "So why don't you just take the experimental antidote over and over?"

"It would render the antidote useless." Ai explained. "The body would adapt to it so they can only be taken occasionally. Plus, if two are taken, one immediately after the other, the second time will be drasticly shorter."

"I see..."

Emma spoke up. "Actually, I've always wondered something... that day at Tropical Land... You first saw Gin and Vodka there."

Conan nodded, a sad look on his face. "Yes."

"They were on the roller coaster with you."

"Yeah."

Ai seemed to understand. "They were..."

"What?" Conan asked. "Yes, they- …"

Emma looked slightly disturbed. "Why were they on the roller coaster in the first place?"

"..."

"Whoa..." Jackie said. "Never thought about that... Two cold hearted murderers... on a roller coaster..."

"And you didn't think it was weird when you saw them?" Ai asked Conan.

"Well..." He answered. "A bit, but then someone was beheaded. I forgot about them at the time."

The loudspeaker announced our stop.

"C'mon, guys." I said, standing up.

"R-right..."

Jackie shook her head. "I will never be able to stop thinking about that."

The expo was already filled with people rushing in and out to adjust and make last minute preparations to exhibits and decorations. It was in a huge building, at least two or three stories high. It was built in a square U shape, giving it one main section and two wings. Plants and trees and flowers of every kind lined the walls. Banners and signs everywhere advertised the expo.

"Whoa." I muttered.

We walked through the large glass doors. The inside was even more impressive. Signs directed people to the different sections- biology and geology to the left physics and chemistry to the right. In the middle there was scheduled experiments, demonstrations, and sciency stuff for kids to enjoy, like vinegar and baking soda volcanoes and robots. The ceiling reached high above our heads. The walls were all windows.

Agasa-hakase shifted a box he'd been carrying and said, "I've got to go get set up. I'll be in Chemistry, 12B."

"Alright." Conan said. "we'll find you later."

As he walked away, Jackie asked, "What would Kid want to steal here?"

"If I remember correctly," Ai said, "everything that has to do with jewels is in the left wing."

"Geology, then?" Jackie nodded. "Make sense."

"C'mon, guys!" Emma said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Let's go! I can't freaking wait to see everything they have here! I bet they have a great astronomy and marine biology section! And I wonder if they'll have any species on display! And the experiments..." I tuned her out. She can be such a science nerd sometimes.

As we walked, I snagged a pamphlet from a table. It was a full map of the building and schedule for experiments. I scanned through the sections, but one in particular caught my eye.

"Hey, Saffron." I bumped her with my elbow. "Check this out."

She looked at where I was pointing. "Exhibits on time and space travel? That sound a lot like interdenominational traveling!"

"That can't be a coincidence. Do you think..."

She nodded. "... _He_'s there."

_He_ was the only one outside our group that we knew had means of dimension travel. At the end of our previous adventure, Emma was sucked into the portal just as it was about to close. I caught her, Jackie caught me, and Kelly and Saffron had caught Jackie. Emma and I had been hanging in the open void between portals.

When we were about to pull each other up, a swirling blue portal had appeared right next to Emma. I could barely see through it. Inside was a young man. It was dark so I could only tell that he was a man wearing a white lab coat. I could only describe him as... evil, I guess. He looked curious, but it wasn't exactly curiosity. His look was more serious. Like that _know everything about everything_ look mad scientists have. He wanted to know who we were, how we got there, and how he could too. But not for any friendly or good reasons. I could see it in his eyes. If we had kept hanging there, he would have gone as far as trying to jump through our portal to get his hands on our portal machine blueprints.

If we were going to meet him again (which I wasn't wild about) he would be in that section, with everything that had to do with inter-dimensional time travel.

We reached the Geology section. It was just a bunch of stuff about new volcanoes, earthquakes, rocks, and the history of dirt. Oh joy.

But at the end of the hall I saw a few police men surrounding a group that looked very out of place in an environment like that.

"Nakamori-keibu!" Conan called, waving. One man turned and greeted us. Conan seemed to know him well.

As he and the man talked, Kelly asked quietly , "Who's that?"

Emma muttered back, "The detective in charge of Kid heists. You can bet that wherever he is, Kaitou Kid isn't far behind."

"So," Jackie asked Nakamori-keibu, "what's Kid after this time?"

"This, right?" Conan pointed to a stone on display.

"This?" Kelly asked. "What is it?"

It was a stone about the size of an iPhone. Its color was a strange off white. When I got closer, I could see a dozen colors shimmer into view on the stone's surface. Shades of blue, purple, and pink appeared, making my eyes widen.

"Cool..." Saffron said.

"That's a moonstone, right?" Ai asked.

"Looks like it." Emma nodded. "Amazing."

Kelly smiled. "Pretty!"

"Yes. The Mermaid's Scale." Nakamori-keibu said. "A perfect target for Kid. Now run along, children. We must get ready for Kid's arrival. Tonight, we'll catch him for sure!"

As we walked away, Emma smiled. "Keep dreaming, dude. I doubt he'll ever catch him."

"At least he's optimistic." Jackie pointed out.

**(A/N- Hmmm... This is an insanely long chapter. Should I cut some of it and put it into the next one?... Nah :) Review, subscribe, and thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it and weren't totally discouraged by my lack of writing skills tonight. But seriously though, why the eff were Gin and Vodka on the roller coaster? O_o I'll see ya next week, have a great three day weekend! Peace!)**


	5. The Plot Thickens

**(A/N- Ok, so first of all, sorry I'm so late on the update. Lots of stuff going on. Fun stuff though :) Friday my whole grade went to Great America. Half the time I was thinking about the first Detective Conan episode. You know, with the roller coaster murder case? I was eying everyone on the roller coasters suspiciously...**

**Secondly, I am probably not going to be able to update this Friday and the Friday after that because I (along with Saffron and a few other minor characters from the past stories) am going on the eighth grade Washington D.C./NY trip~! I can's even name all the things we'll be doing, but it's all amazing fun, plus I'll be there on my birthday (*cough* June 14 *cough*). In New York I'll be thinking about the time Shinichi and Ran went to D.C... ^^ I'll be looking all over for the places they went. They went to Broadway, right? He he! I'll be fangirling the eff out when I get there. And on the plane, I bet I'll be picking out the passengers that look like potential murderers...**

**So maybe to make up for the lack of updates over the next two weeks I might update a few more chapters. We'll see how it goes. I might work more on my other, like, seven stories that I haven't touched in months. Anywho, Thanks to KuroHi91 and Iriss-sama for commenting on the last chapter. It really means a lot to me :) Now, on with the chapter!)**

* * *

**The Plot Thickens**

Jackie's POV

We hurried away, half walking half running out of the exhibit.

"Geez." Gabby sighed.

Saffron looked around. "What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" The exhibits were completely open now. The building seemed a bit calmer now.

"I have to go help the professor." Ai said. "He needs assistance with his presentation."

"Ran and the others will be here soon." Conan said. "We'll meet you there. For now, why don't we look around."

"Very well." Ai began to walk off. "I'll see you before the heist starts. Good luck."

We said good bye and waved.

"Let's go check this place out!" Emma cheered.

"We should go to that thing up front first!" Saffron suggested. "The one with the live experiments and stuff. It looked fun!"

"Alright!" Kelly agreed.

We started heading back up front. We weaved through a gathering swarm of people, mostly grown ups, but a few teens and small children roamed around here and there.

"That exhibit is around there, too." I heard Gabby mutter.

I asked, "'That exhibit'?"

"Yeah." She pulled out her map. "It's about time travel and dimensions, stuff like that. It's right next to where we're headed."

"No way..." I gasped.

"So..." Kelly said. "Do you think he's going to be here? That guy from last time?"

Emma nodded. "I'd bet my One Piece collection on it."

_That's a pretty serious bet,_ I thought.

"Who's 'that guy'?" Conan asked.

"I never saw him," Saffron explained, "but he's this evil scientist dude that's from another dimension. None of us know exactly what he looks like, only that he's a man and is evil. Not sure exactly why he's supposed to be evil, though."

"If you had seen him," Gabby said, "you would've thought so, too."

"Did he see you?" Conan asked.

Emma answered, "Only Gabby and me."

"But he knows what you look like." Conan nodded. "Could it be possible that he followed you here?"

"Followed us?" I gulped. "I seriously hope not."

When we got to the front exhibit there was already a number of people there. They were mostly kids and teens. I could see one table that was set up with a huge vinegar and baking soda volcano. There was a vent in the floor that had some sort of vapor coming out. Kids were running around it in circles, making the mist swirl and form a tiny tornado that spiraled up toward the ceiling. There was three large model dinosaurs in the corner. Tables were littered with everything from robot parts to dishes with crystals growing in them.

A small group was gathering around a large table. Two scientists stood behind it. I looked over their heads and realized it was a cow eye dissection. This sent Saffron running the opposite direction and in to the crowd.

"What's wrong with her?" Conan asked.

I sighed. "Saffron's a vegetarian. She hates the sight of blood and... dissections."

"Oh..."

Saffron's POV

I needed to get as far away from the cow eye dissection as possible before I puked. I spotted a large booth and dove past a curtain that served as a door. I pressed myself against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I forced images of the cow eye out of my mind.

_Ew ew ew ew..._

I focused on my surroundings. The room was dark but I could see kids of all ages sitting on the floor in front of me. A black and white grainy film was playing on the far wall. A sign on the wall said that the movie was from the 20's. It showed a stereotypical scientist, lab coat and goggles and all, in a lab running experiments with professional looking tubes and beakers.

Now that I had calmed down as much as I could, I noticed that there was a kid right next to me going through the same thing. That is, panting and sweating with his eyes shut tight. He was trying to calm down, leaning against the wall. He must have run in here just after I did.

"Um..." I started. "Are you ok?"

"Eh?" He looked at me. He was a bit taller than me, with wild dark hair and amazing blue eyes. "Y-yeah..."

I smiled shakily. "You got spooked by something, too, huh?"

he tilted his head. "You too?"

"Mhm." I shivered. "Cow eye dissection. You?"

"Fish."

"Fish?"

He nodded. "My friend came after me with a remote control fish balloon. Have you ever seen one of those things?"

_I've seen those in commercials before. Those giant helium fish. _"Ugh yeah, I know what you're talking about. I saw a shark one once, scared the heck out of me."

"Yeah..."

We were silent for a moment as we watched the video.

"Hey," The boy asked, "do you have the time?"

"Uh, yeah..." I looked at my watch. I paused. _Uh oh. Don't they use times like 13:00 instead of 1 P.M. here?_ I thought. _So I have to add... _"14:12... right?"

The boy suddenly looked shocked. "W-what?"

"What? Do you have somewhere to... Oh!" I smacked my forehead. "17:12! Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of time system."

"A-ah!" He looked relieved. "Thanks..." He walked across the room to a curtain that hung on the opposite wall. He waved and left behind it.

_Weird. If he was worried about the time because he thought he was late... Why was he fine with it being later in the day? He would have been hours late for whatever it was he-_

My train of thought careened off the tracks as Gabby and Kelly came in.

"There you are!" Gabby whispered, minding the movie.

"Finally found you." Kelly said. "What are you watching?"

"I dunno. Some movie about a mad scientist. It's from the 1920's!"

The scientist in the movie turned away from his experiment and rummaged through chemicals on the shelves behind him. Suddenly a cat jumped up on to the counter. It sat down and started licking its paw. Its tail whipped around and knocked over a beaker. It poured in to another beaker, creating a pink foam that slowly spread over the table.

The kids in the room laughed as the poor scientist scrambled to get everything back under control.

"Hey," Gabby chuckled, "what do you say about a cat in a 90 year old movie?"

"What?" I asked.

She grinned a sinister, twisted smile. "It's dead now."

My mouth fell open. Kelly, a huge cat lover, let out a whine and started hyperventilating. She covered her head with her hands and sunk to the floor in a ball.

Gabby laughed. "Anyway, we need to go check out that section I was talking about."

"Right." I followed her to the exit. I looked behind me and noticed that Kelly was still frozen. I had to drag her out of the room.

We got to the edge of the experiment section. Around a tall black wall we found the time and space travel section. Why the people who organized this thing chose to have a time travel section, I don't understand. Only three tables were set up with diagrams of space and time theories, but there was a door that led to a lecture hall.

People roamed around the area, but a man and a woman stood out. They were behind one of the tables. They looked professional enough to be scientists, so we approached them.

"Excuse me..." Gabby said. "Um..." She looked at us for help.

I asked, "Are any of the people working at this exhibit a somewhat young man?"

The two adults looked at each other.

"Nope." The man said. He looked like he was in his early thirties, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue suit jacket over a dark red shirt with tan slacks. "Only us and Herman hakase, right?"

The woman nodded. She looked about as old as the man, but with long silver-blond hair, deep, stormy gray eyes, and was wearing a black turtleneck under a long tan jacket along with slacks and boots. "And Keishou-san." She said calmly.

_No young people... but he could be older than we thought he was..._

"I see." Gabby sighed.

I asked, "Where can we find those two people you just mentioned?"

"Keishou-san," The blond man said, "should be here any minute, and Herman hakase is giving a lecture right now. It'll end in half an hour."

"A lecture?" Kelly wondered, now recovered from Gabby's comment about the cat. "About what?"

"Wormholes." The woman answered.

"Wormholes?" Gabby asked. "What do they have anything to do with space or time?"

"Everything." She said, suddenly perking up. "Ah, I'm Wren Torren, a professor giving a lecture later. I specialize in wormholes."

We introduced ourselves.

The man said, "I'm Andy Simmons. Today I'm talking about everything from dark matter to light speed."

"Andy Simmons..." Kelly said. "That's an American name."

_He does have an accent..._ I thought. _Is that what an American accent sounds like?_

He smiled. "Yes, I came over here from the states just the other day."

"So did we!" I exclaimed. "We're from California!"

"You don't say..." Andy smiled. "Strange, you don't have much of an accent."

_Whoops._

"W-well... We spend lots of time between countries." Gabby cut in. "Anyway... tell me more about this wormhole stuff!"

Saffron's POV

Thanks to Gabby's diversion to ask about wormholes, I now had a massive headache. Words like _fabric of the space-time continuum_ and _dimension plane_ swum around my brain. I slipped away from the conversation and in to the lecture hall. Someone was giving a speech up on a stage. I tiptoed around the aisles until I reached the front of the room. I pushed open a door, ignoring the sign that read No Entry.

From what I could tell, this room was for the people that were giving the lecture, so they could set up stuff or practice. A table to my right had notes scattered all over it. I took one look at them and spun around. _Headache. Can't. Handle. Big. Words._

But then my brain recognized a word I had read on a note page. I slowly turned around and picked up the paper. I started to read.

… _some cultures call it a fold. I believe it to be a portal. A wormhole, but without the magnitude of a black hole..._

_Oh my god._ I thought. "No way no way no way..."

I looked through the rest of the notes. _Blue portals... Purple/green stone... to a void... oh my GOD! This guy knows about-_

The door opened.

I spun around. "I-I-I'm so sorry I just.. um..." I hid the page of notes back in to the pile behind my back.

A young man came in and shut the door behind him. "That's all right." He said. "His lectures can get pretty boring after a while."

"Who... are you?"

"I guess you can say I'm the professor's apprentice. Herman-hakase's, that is." He looked about twenty. He had silky, short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a tan sweatshirt over a white collar shirt and a red tie with simple jeans. "But who are you, what are you doing here?"

"Saffron. I... guess I just got bored with the lecture."

"Understandable. You look too young for this kind of science anyway." He went under the table and came out with a cooler. He clicked it open. "Soda? We should probably stay in here a while. Herman-hakase doesn't like it when people interrupt his lectures."

"Um, sure. Thanks."

He tossed me a can and took one for himself.

As I drank, I thought, _I never did get a good look at the professor that was giving this lecture... could he be the guy from the void?_

"I'm Chess, by the way." He mentioned.

"Chess? Cool name." I smiled. "So. What kind of guy is Herman?"

"'What kind of guy'?"

"I'm looking for someone. I'm wondering if he's that person."

"Well..." Chess thought. "He's really smart, a sort of inventor type of person. Can be a real control freak sometimes. But he's a brilliant guy, has been his whole life."

"And... how old is he?"

"50."

"50?" _That definitely crosses him off the list..._

"Yeah. Why, not who you were looking for?"

"No..." I glanced at the table. "Are these... all his notes?"

"Most of them are." Chess said. "But everyone uses this room to store their lecture notes. Some colleagues have notes in here."

I heard clapping outside, signifying the end of the lecture.

"Which colleagues?" I asked urgently.

Chess was about to say something, but was interrupted by a man barging in to the room.

The man, Herman-hakase, began scooping up the notes on the table. "Chess, my boy, hurry it up! Got to be out of here soon!"

Chess looked back at me. "Sorry. Good luck finding who you're looking for!"

"Ah! Wait!" I called, but he had already left the room.

"Hey!" Herman-hakase barked. "You there, this is no place for children! Out you go!"

"Y-yes sir!" I squeaked, and hurried out.

**(A/N- Woohoo, huge chapter! May I present Wren Torren, Randivaskil's OC! *clap clap clap* Hope I got her right, there'll be more of her in the next chapters :) You all got the 1412 reference, yes ;) ? Now I don't have much time to say anything else, I want to see what this new Image Manager thing's about. Seems pretty sweet. Now, review, subscribe please, and I bid you farewell for quite a while. I'll see you either in the next two days or in two weeks. HAPPY END OF SCHOOL! BY!) **


	6. A Visit From An Old Friend

**(A/N- Aha! You thought I was dead, didn't you? No! I'm back, and still really tired from jet lag... But no one was murdered on the plane or Broadway (saw Spiderman Turn Off the Dark there. Amaaaazing~) While I was on the East Coast, I couldn't stop thinking about 1) Detective Conan, for obvious reasons, 2) The Avengers (which I saw for the third time the other day), which took place in NY, 3) National Treasure, which took place in Philly, and 4) Iron Man and Spectacular Spiderman, both of which took place in NY. I went to places I recognized from those shows and movies. So. Cooool...**

**But I won't bore you with my tales of the East :3 Thanks a bunch to**** KuroHi91 for reviewing ^^ I did have a HUGE attack of the plot bunnies on my trip, and no computer or fan fic to kill them with... but now I do! HAHA! Fear me plot bunnies~!**

**Anyway, I apologize if I don't update regularly in the next couple of weeks. I'm going to start playing Minecraft, which will undoubtedly take over my life.**

**If you didn't read my last two fan fics in the series, this next scene will undoubtedly be rather confusing. I don't own Detective Conan.)**

**A Visit From An Old Friend**

Jackie's POV

We had lost Emma in the midst of the experiments section, so Conan and I decided to meet up with the others. We found them in the time-space exhibit. The lecture hall audience had just left except for a couple people. Conan joined the others while I slipped inside the lecture hall to check if that evil guy was there.

I saw Saffron down in front of the stage and made my way down.

"Hey." I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and shifted from foot to foot. "Nothing much. I met a cute guy, got a soda, and found out that _he-_ the evil guy from the void- is definitely somewhere in the time-space exhibit."

"Great." I said, half sarcasticly and half relieved. "At least we know we can find him here."

"Yep! Oh, and I found some of his notes!" She exclaimed. "They were all about portals and the void."

"Oh boy. Then..." I trailed off as someone on stage caught my eye. A man with grayish hair and a thick Fu Manchu mustache (Yes, I know names of mustaches. Don't ask how.). He stood out among the other people pacing across the stage. The notes were temporarily forgotten as I tried to think of how I knew him. _Where have I seen him before...?_

"Who's that?" Saffron asked.

"I... think I know him... but..."

Saffron smiled. "I love that type of mustache he has. It makes people look like dragons, don't you think?"

I gasped. _Dragons?_ I suddenly broke into a run an jumped up on stage.

"Huh? Jackie wait up!" Saffron called and followed me.

I stepped up to the man. "I-it's you!" I exclaimed. "Ryu!"

He simply smiled and said, "Yes. Hello again."

"W-what- why- h-how-" I stammered

"To warn you about something." He said like this conversation was completely normal. "I know you are a fan of the Kid. And you know that _he_ is here. He is planning to use Kid to finish his portal machine. If he succeeds, every single dimension is at risk."

"But... why would he need Kaitou Kid?"

"Not being from this world, he must have heard that the Kid can use magic. He must have believed it was real magic, and he needs a significant power source to start the machine. He will likely keep Kid prisoner until he realizes that Kid isn't able to open a portal. Then, he will go after you and your friends. He will go to any length to get what he wants, but you must not let that happen."

"R-right." I nodded.

"I trust you and your friends to carry out this task. The Kid and your enemy are already closer than you may think. Good luck." With that, he walked across the stage and disappeared. Like, literally. One second he was there, the next... nothing.

"What the heck?" I twitched as I noticed Saffron behind me. "Who was that?"

"That was Ryu." I explained. "Remember in One Piece, the woman Emma was freaking out about called Umi? At the restaurant?"

"Vaguely."

"Yeah. She was Emma's zanpakuto spirit when we went to the Bleach world. That guy was mine. He pretty much saved our lives."

"Ooooh..."

I nodded. "He just told me that Kaitou Kid's being targeted by that evil guy."

"Eh?"

"He thinks Kaitou Kid can open a portal for him. Who knows what he'll do to Kaitou! We have to find either one of them before the heist starts!"

"Well what the heck are we waiting for? Let's go!" Saffron made a beeline for the entrance. But the doorway was blocked by several people coming in for the next lecture.

"This way!" I said, spotting a second door to the right. It was labeled EXIT, so I ran straight for it.

I opened it and stepped out. The sound of laughter and talking hit me like a wave. I was at the edge of the experiments section from earlier. From where I was I could see outside. The sun was setting.

"Hey, look." Saffron grabbed my arm. "There's Emma."

Emma was at a table, working with what looked like the beginnings of a a robot. Other kids sat next to her doing the same thing.

"Emma!" I called.

She looked up as we came over. "There you guys are! You should see what they have here! There's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, later." I waved my hands and began. "Long story short, the evil scientist guy is trying to get Kid. If he does, he'll keep him until he realizes that Kid doesn't use real magic and can't open portals, then he'll come after us. So we gotta find either the guy or Kid before the heist."

Emma looked at me, thinking, for a few seconds, then nodded. "Ok. Do you have any idea where Kaitou Kid is?"

I thought about what Ryu had said. _"The Kid and your enemy are already closer than you may think," He said... so..._

"He's in the time-space section, I think." I said.

"When will the heist start?" Saffron asked.

Emma answered. "He always needs the moon so... Sometime after the sun goes down. 'Kay... how many people are there in that section?"

"Right now?" Saffron said. "Four- no five."

"And Gabby and Kelly are there," Emma muttered to herself. "So three others... right? Ok! We have no chance of finding the guy from the void, but I've got a pretty good idea of how to find Kaito. Have either of you seen any fish nearby?" She asked very seriously.

"... Fish?" Saffron and I repeated.

Emma nodded. "Kaito-kun has a HUGE fear of fish. If he sees a fish he'll flip out and we'll know it's him."

"Fish..." Saffron said again, thoughtfully this time. Her eyes widened. "Um, Kaito Kid doesn't happen to be a bit taller than me and have dark, kinda crazy hair and blue eyes, does he?"

"Yes... Why?"

"When I ran away from the cow eye dissection, I ducked in to a little movie theater room." Saffron nodded. "He was there. Hiding from a fish balloon."

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"Wait," I said, "A fish balloon? Like those remote control helium fish I've been seeing on commercials?"

"Yeah!"

I looked around. Nothing but ceiling and a... trail of green smoke from... some experiment... _I don't want to know... Aha!_ A giant clown fish was bobbing up and down in the air.

"This way!" I said and ran toward it. We dodged display tables and kids, keeping our eyes on the flying fish. When we got to it, I saw dozens of other fish, shark, and blimp shaped helium balloons. Kids held remote controllers, smiling and watching the balloons fly.

"Here we are!" Saffron said triumphantly. She picked up a controller and pushed the joy stick. A huge tuna fish floated up and circled over us.

"Perfect!" Emma nodded. "Now let's go! We'll protect Kaito-kun at all costs!"

Gabby's POV

Just after Jackie left, the other scientist, Keisho, arrived. We had become sort of friends with Wren and Andy already, and they introduced us to him. Keisho, a young, brown haired Japanese scientist, turned out to be pretty cool. Conan had left to meet up with Agasa-hakase.

A young man, maybe even a teenager, had come to say good bye to Andy and Wren. He was that Herman guy's assistant, but I thought he was still incredibly young to be there. Kelly and I barely had a chance to talk to him. We only knew that his name was Chess.

"Herman-hakase's leaving," He was saying, "so I have to go, too."

"Well then," Andy nodded, "I look forward to seeing you again."

"As do I." Wren said.

"Then, I'll-"

Suddenly a whirring sound grew louder and louder. My mouth fell open as a giant, flying tuna fish soared around the corner, heading straight for us.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"A fish?" Kelly exclaimed.

Keisho and Chess just plain screamed.

"Oh my." Wren said calmly, no shock registering on her face, only mild surprise.

The tuna circled around our heads a few times, then zoomed off as quickly as it had come.

"What... was that." Andy muttered.

"Are you alright?" Wren asked the two young men that were white as paper.

"I. Hate. Fish." Keisho shivered.

Chess nodded. "Agreement."

I glanced at Kelly. She just looked confused.

I said slowly, "You don't think..."

"Th-think what?" She said distractedly. She was staring at Keisho.

"That Saffron, Jackie, and Emma... they're responsible for that thing just now?"

"But why would... they..." Her eyes widened. "Eh...?" She gasped. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but she still let out a yell. "AH!" She pointed at the group of scientists.

"W-what?" Andy asked.

"Is something..." Chess started, but trailed off as Kelly grabbed my sleeve and dragged me away.

"Be right back!" Kelly yelled over her shoulder. "Don't. Move!"

"What's your problem?" I asked when we were out of earshot.

"When they screamed."Kelly said, her eyes wide. "The brown haired one, Keisho, h-his scream... Sounded exactly like Ussop's!"

"Um..." I knew she was good friends with the One Piece character, but... "I don't see how that-"

Kelly shook me. "Think! Remember? At the sleepover?"

"_And Ussop!"_

I gasped. Emma and Jackie's conversation from yesterday came back to me.

"_...same guy that does L?"_

"_Kaitou's the magician that you two always talk about, right?"_

"_But speaking of Detective Conan, did you know both Kaitou Kid and Shinichi are voiced by the same guy that does L?"_

"_And Ussop!"_

"Kaito Kid!" I exclaimed. "He has the same voice actor as Ussop!"

Kelly nodded. "Right! So Keisho must be Kaitou Kid in disguise!"

"But if he's a thief, shouldn't we turn him in?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, Emma and Jackie would murder us."

"Why..." Kelly looked behind me. "Well, let's ask them."

I turned around and saw Saffron, Emma, and Jackie running toward us.

"Did-did..." Jackie panted. "Did you see who Kid is?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's the brown haired guy who just showed up, Keisho."

"Keisho, huh?" Emma smiled. "Great!"

"Why?" Kelly asked. "What's going on?"

"The guy from the void is here." Saffron said. "The evil dude. He's going after Kaito Kid!"

"What?"

"We need to find either one before the heist starts." Jackie said.

"When does it start?" I asked.

"Not sure." Emma said. "Sometime after dark."

"How much after dark?" I could see outside. Night had already fallen.

"Ah crap." Jackie said. "Who else was in the exhibit just now?"

Kelly answered, "Wren Torren, Andy Simmons, Kid, and Chess."

"Chess?" Saffron asked. "Sandy blond hair, young, kinda cute?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah. You know him?"

"Sort of..."

"And there were no other boys there?" Emma asked.

"Nope."

"So..." Jackie said. "That evil guy... he's either Chess or Andy."

"What's Andy like?" Emma asked.

"He's an American scientist." I said. "Maybe 30-something. Really short, blond hair."

"He could be that guy..." Emma murmured.

Saffron said, "In any case, Kid's in trouble!"

"That's right!" Kelly agreed. "How about some of us talk to the two suspects, and the others go ask Conan when the heist starts?"

"Ok!" Saffron chirped. "I'll take the second option."

"Me too." Jackie said.

"Then Emma, Kelly, and I will stay here." I said. "That way we can each monitor one person- Kid, Andy, and Chess."

"We'll wait here." Kelly told Jackie and Saffron. "Once you two come back, we'll decide what to do."

"Alright!" Emma cheered. "Let's go save Kaito-kun!"

**(A/N- I've found out that you spell it Kaitou when you're talking about Kid, and Kaito whenever you're talking about Kuroba. Just to clear that up. So, thanks for reading, don't forget to subscribe, review, blah blah blah. So, thanks for reading, I wish you all a happy summer. See you next week :) Bye!)**


	7. Ladies And Gentlemen

**(A/N- Aha! You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well... no. I'm just lazy. I've gotten to the point where I have no more pre-written chapters, so I have to write them and edit them and revise them all in one shot if I want to update. And with my summer being awesomely busy, that means updates will be slow.**

**Thanks to KuroHi91 for commenting and all of you people who favorited and subscribed :) The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write the next chapter. **

**By the way, you may have noticed that I got a real cover pic for this series. My thanks for this pic go to the awesome Xolarix on devianART! Chem him out, he has great art! I don't own Detective Conan)**

* * *

**Ladies And Gentlemen**

Saffron's POV

We reached the professor's section quickly. Dozens of people were crowding around Agasa's table. His invention must have been a success. I spotted the three kids from the cafe, Ai, that girl Ran, and Conan just outside the crowd.

"Conan!" Jackie called as we ran over.

"Who are they?" One of the boys with Conan asked.

"Do you know them, Conan-kun?" The smaller girl asked.

"A bit..." Conan said shakily.

"Conan!" Jackie reached him and grabbed his shoulders and shook him as if she expected money to come out of his hair. "You have to tell us when Kaitou Kid's coming! It's a matter of the utmost importance! Lives will-" She stopped, suddenly realizing people were staring at her..

"_Ano_..." Ran said. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah!" Jackie bowed, then reached out and shook Ran's hand fervently. "I-I'm Jackie. I'm a big fan of yours. I-I mean I admire you. And your... ah... karate. I'm a fourth degree black belt."

_Oh boy..._ I thought as Jackie attempted to have a conversation, but mostly just babbled on.

I leaned down to Conan. "So anyway, could you tell me when Kid is supposed to be coming?"

"20:00." Conan answered with a smile. "Why? Do you want to go cheer him on with the other fangirls?"

I glanced at Jackie. "Jackie and Emma probably will. They're big fans. But that's not the reason."

The boy with the freckles spoke up. "Could it be that you're trying to catch him, nee-san?"

"Eh?" I looked at him. "Not exactly..."

"But Kid's a criminal!" The chubby boy exclaimed. "It's our duty to catch him!"

"Leave that to the police." Ai said flatly. "Although they haven't been able to capture him yet, either."

"Actually," I said with a smile, "we want to protect Kid."

"Protect?" The small girl asked. "Why?"

"There are some bad guys after the Kid tonight." I told the children, seeing their eyes widen. "If we don't protect him, we're all going to be in big trouble."

"No way!" The chubby boy gasped.

"Oi, oi." Conan said quietly. "How do you know that?"

I grinned. "You should know by now- we know everything." I stood up. "So, if you see anyone suspicious chasing Kid, you need to tell us right away. Alright?"

"Right!" The three children chimed.

Kelly's POV

Gabby, Emma, and I headed back to the group of scientists.

"Let's not tell Kaitou Kid about anything." Emma said. "It'll be easier on everyone if no one knows who we really are and Kaitou doesn't suspect anything."

We nodded. "Good idea."

As we approached them we split up and carried out our plan. Emma distracted and stalled Andy, Chess, and Keisho, talking about theories and confusing paradoxes. Gabby and I drew Wren Torren's attention to us.

"So, Wren." Gabby started. "How long have you known Andy and Chess?"

She raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "I've known Andy-san for a few years. We've done exhibitions and lectures together before. But I just met Chess today."

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Yes. He's Herman-hakase's new assistant. He's quite the fast learner. He already has plenty of theories about time and space travel. He's very passionate about his work."

"Oh!" Gabby said. "In the lecture hall there's a back room used by professors, right? Who's using it today?"

"All of us." Wren answered.

"All of you?"

"In the exhibit, yes. We're keeping our notes there."

_Darn._ I thought. _There's no way to know for sure who wrote those notes Saffron mentioned. But Chess does seem the most suspicious..._

I asked, "Do you know how long Chess has been working with Herman-hakase?"

She shook her head.

"I see... Does he ever act suspiciously or strangely? Is he secretive?"

"Why?" She asked. "Are you suspecting Chess-san of something? It sounds like you think he murdered someone."

"No, no!" Gabby said, waving her hands.

Wren raised an eyebrow. "He's too young, though."

"... huh?"

"He's too young to have killed someone. He's a nice guy."

"You'd be surprised." I muttered. I looked over at the man in question. He was the right size to be the man Emma and Gabby saw in the void. So was Andy, but Chess seemed to have only been here for a while. He could have come to this world a couple of days before us.

Suddenly Keisho- Kid in disguise -spoke up. "Well, I've got to get going. Good luck with the rest of the expo." I was surprised he could mimic a voice so well. _I wonder where the real Keisho is_, I thought.

"So soon?" Chess asked. "Aren't you going to stay for the heist?"

Gabby, Emma, and I looked sharply at Keisho. He noticed this and looked at us strangely. "No... I have to be somewhere."

"Should we stop him?" I whispered to Gabby.

"How would we do that?" She whispered back.

"What a pity." Andy said. I drew a deep breath when I saw his eyes. They were sharp and challenging, like Conan's when he was questioning us last night. "Can't you stay just another twenty minutes?"

"No." Keisho said back, keeping a poker face. "I'm sorry. I'll see you again sometime."

"... Yeah." Andy nodded. Keisho took his briefcase, waved at the rest of us, and walked quickly away.

"How strange." Wren said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're acting very cold today. I wonder if something happened..."

"You mean Andy and Ki- Keisho?" Gabby asked. "Are those two friends?"

"Yes. They have known each other for a long time." Wren explained.

Just then I heard footsteps running over. Jackie and Saffron were back.

Jackie cut to the chase. "We know when the heist is. 20:00."

Emma joined us. "What time is it now?"

We looked at each other.

"I don't have my watch." Saffron shrugged.

"And no cell phones?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. But suddenly, Emma's hand went to her pocket. She gasped and pulled out her iPhone.

"Have you had that all this time?" Jackie exclaimed.

Emma shook her head quickly. "No, it just... appeared in my pocket!"

"Who cares how it got there," Saffron said, "what time is it?"

"Umm..." Emma looked at her phone and muttered to herself. "20:00 is 8, 7... it's 19:45!"

"We have 15 minutes!" Gabby yelped.

Emma set her phone down. "Just calm down, it's enough time."

Jackie said, "But the police will be blocking off the halls and stairways soon. They might have already!"

"Hm." Emma sighed. "Ok, we know Kaitou-kun will go to the roof. He usually does, anyway. But given the amount of people here, he'll want to make an appearance in front of a crowd. So some of us should go to the roof, and some of us should stay inside in case the guy tries to make a move on Kaito-kun before he gets to the roof."

"I'll go up to the roof." Jackie said.

"Me too." Gabby agreed.

"I'd rather stay inside." Saffron said.

Emma nodded. "I'll stay with Saffron then."

Everyone looked at me for my opinion. But I was watching Andy this whole time. Andy had taken out his phone and dialed a number. As he listened he didn't say a word. Then he smirked and nodded. "I thought so." He said quietly. "Alright." He closed his phone and announced he was leaving. His eyes were determined and a bit... angry looking. Almost like-

"Kelly?"

"Hm? What?" I turned back to the group. "Oh. Um. I'll go to the roof."

"Alright!" Jackie was already moving. "Let's go!"

We ran off, but I couldn't stop thinking about Andy. That phone call was really suspicious. It sounded like he was talking to some accomplice... I gulped. Both the suspects were gone, and the heist was just about to start. _This is bad..._ I thought.

We reached the stairs and began going up. As we turned the corner, I glanced behind me. A policeman had just come to block off the stairway. I sighed with relief. Andy or Chess would have a hard time catching up to Kid. But I was still worried.

_Ok, let's think._ I told myself. _Chess might be that guy because he's new here. But this could be his home dimension. Andy is suspicious because of that phone call, and... he was acting weirdly around Keisho. He probably realized that Keisho is really Kid. That would explain a lot. But they both left just before the heist stated. There's enough reason to suspect both of them..._

Emma's POV

Saffron and I said goodbye to a very confused Wren and left to join the raging crowd of people gathering outside the exhibit where the Mermaid's Scale, the gem Kaitou was going to steal, was on display. But the police had closed off the entire wing. No one could get a glimpse of the exhibit.

People began taking out signs they had made. They read "Go Kid!" or "I love you, Kaitou Kid!" I even saw a few that read "Bear my children!" People were checking their watches every ten seconds, waiting for the heist to start. Everyone was chatting and shifting, trying to get a look at the exhibit.

Suddenly the crowd fell silent. The air grew tense with anticipation.

"What...?" Saffron glanced around.

"Must be 20:00" I whispered. Which made me think of something. I patted my pockets. "Aw man..."

Saffron looked at me.

"I think I left my phone back in the Space and Time exhibit." I groaned.

"Uh oh. Should we-"

Suddenly there was shouting ahead of us. I heard footsteps and yelling. Just as police officers swarmed down the hall toward us, I heard a loud poof above me. Everyone in the crowd screamed and squealed.

A loud, confident voice called out in accented English, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

**(A/N- ha I love him ^^ Review, subscribe, chapters are going to get better. More reviews mean faster updates. Thanks for reading! HAPPY SUMMER~! By!)**


End file.
